Vampire Court
by avatar1497
Summary: A vampire Court Aluseras Au
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _For those you who liked my Vampire Court fic, I really, really wanted to redo this for a long time. Looking back at the original, I honestly didn't like how it came out. So, I re-wrote it and changed a lot of the aspects of the story. This time around I was able sit down and think, things through more thoughtfully. I really like this version better and Think I was able to flesh it out much more this time._

 _Originally, this was a requested by kyoandyuya._

 _Here, I wanted to flesh out Alucard family a bit more. And to be clear this isn't suppose to be historically accurate. I mean Hellsing is as far away from historically accurate, as one can be. Yes, Vlad the Impaler was real person, but he most certainly wasn't Draucla nor was WW2 infested with Nazi-man-eating vampires. Nor is the catholic church secretly hiding superhuman powered priests that fight supernatural forces at night. I just wanted get that out there before someone complains._

 _Hope I'm not sounding mean or anything._

* * *

His mind was swarming and his head pounding- sleep deprived, irritated and headache that felt like someone was ramming his head with a massive, metal hammer.. Vlad Dracula spend the rest of his day in the worst mood possible, he stormed through the hallways of his home causing maids and servants to flee for their very lives, from their prince's unrelenting fury and not wanting to be the one's on the receiving end of his anger.

He made a sharp turn, finally finding his way to his office and slamming the door upon entering. He paced around the floors of his office a few times in the hopes that his anger would burn out, and his strong impulse for murder would cool down, but alas, no such luck, reluctantly he took a seat at his desk. He pressed a hand to his cheek, while the other was occupied with tapping harshly against his wooden desk.

Today's meeting was a disaster, never did he have the overwhelming urge to commit fratricide; patience be damned. As luck would have it, his father was in another one his foul moods and adamantly refused to listen to anyone elses input. He tried and tried to reason with him, but to no avail, the stubborn, old bull, just couldn't get it across his stupid, thick skull. Vlad sighed heavily, why did he even bother trying to understand the senile, old bastard anyways, all it did was give him migraines. Then again it could be worst, he could spend an afternoon with his grandmother and that was a nightmare in itself, he shuddered, as a cold shiver ran down his spine. That woman was evil incarnate.

Micrea owed him big time, backing out at last minute due to _unforeseen circumstances. Unforeseen circumstances, his ass_. And Radu didn't make things easier either by spacing out and constantly asking asinine questions; Sorin also didn't help; he just keep making snark remarks and alluded to innuendoes every time it was his turn to speak. He suppressed a growl as, he replayed the events over and over again, becoming more and more exasperated at the wasted time, nothing was accomplished today, putting a pause to his plans and now they have reschedule and rearrange things all over again. After, awhile he ceased his tapping and leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes tight. _What was the point, what happened, happened, time to move on. Muddling over it won't do him any good, there were more productive things he could be doing with his time._

 _* Knock* * Knock* His crimson eyes snapped open. " Hello, Vlad, are you in there."_

It was Micrea. " Enter." the door edge opened, creaking as it went and was greeted with the crooked grin of his older brother. Vlad could only respond with a glare.

" I heard."

" And?"

" I'm really, really sorry about leaving you alone."

" Whatever you say."

" Come now, Vlad don't be like that, you know I'd be there, if other things hadn't come up. Beside father couldn't have been that bad. I mean he was practically smiling this morning well sort of, it was more the twitch of the lips, but for father that's something."

Vlad could only look at him in complete disbelief.

" He was that bad."

"Why are you even that surprised, this is the same man that abandon his own children, in the middle of nowhere, during a blizzard, at night for reasons god only knows."

" He came back."

" and it only took him a whole day."

" You're still sour about that."

" What makes you think otherwise."

" Vlad, that happened like 15 years ago."

" And it's still 15 years too early ." he grunted. Micrea only sighed to himself.

" Are you finished giving your condolences?"

" Ahh. That I am."

The younger man quirked his eyebrow."

" Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, but later, unfortunately duty calls."

" What is it now?

" Hmm, oh, Eva wants me to spend the evening with her and her parents."

" I see." his gaze leered in another direction.

" What's with that look?"

"Nothing."

"You,re still not all that fond of her, are you."

" Of course not." That was bold faced lie. To be honest, he could barely tolerate, his brother's loud, overbearing, nosy, obnoxious wife, by the name of Eva. For him, who avoided intimacy like the plague, the woman always seemed keen on initiating physical contact with him and everyone around her. Nor could she keep her mouth shut, gossip and rumors heaved from her lips as naturally as air, inhaled and exhaled through her lungs. No secret nor dirty laundry ever escaped her greedy clutches. And as a man who enjoyed his privacy dearly, he always keep his guard up and words vague when she was around. On the other hand….

Mother adored her, Father remained indifferent and his younger siblings didn't seem to have an issue with her and accepted Eva within the family almost immediately, especially, Sorin who was desperate in need of a partner to exchange in juicy gossip with.

So, no he was not fond of her, however, his brother seemed very much smitten with her, for whatever contrived reasons. Naturally, he would have voiced his grievances, but for the sake of his older brother's happiness, Vlad forever held his peace.

" Can't say that I'm surprised, after, all you two are universes apart, when it comes down to personalities." he laughed whole-hardily

" That's-"

"No, no it's quite fine." he waved off. " it's not like you're planning to burn her at the stake or anything. Besides it's not like she's your biggest fan either.."

" Is that suppose to be comforting?"

" It was worth a try." He grinned softly.

Vlad scoffed and was about to make a retort until- the the heavy door of his study was slammed opened - he could've sworn that the wall behind it cracked due to the force.

" Micrea! There you are, I've been looking all over for you, we're going to be late. You know how my mother is about- Oh! Hi, Vlad, Long time no see, what are you doing here!"

" This is my study." he felt his eyebrow twitch.

" Oh, right I forgot, silly me!" She smacked her head comically. Not only was her personality obnoxious, but her attire as well. Bright red hair, clothed in neon green, and accompanied by even greener lipstick. Now, he was no expert when it came to women's clothing, but he was pretty sure that her apparel was a fashion violation and a safety one at that, because by god did it made his eyes hurt.

" Guess , we should be going now."

" That's what I've been, saying, let's go, let's go!" she chirped, looping her arm around his.

" Bye, bye, Vlad."

" Oh, right," Mircea spoke up. " I forgot to tell you, Mama wanted to see."

" Isn't she suppose to bedridden."

" She is, but I had stopped by her room earlier, she told me, she wanted to speak to you."

" I see."

" Vlad." his brother warned.

" What!"

" Please go see her. It does you know good trying to avoid her-I know it's har-

" I know. I know. Don't lecture me.I'm not a child.

" Then stop acting like one."

"I was going to go see her soon, anyways."

" When. Once armageddon happens."

" You're humor is as awful as always."

" Vlad."

" I've just been bus-"

" No excuse, go."

" Is that an order."

" Do you want it to be."

" No. I'll go."

" Now."

He huffed as loudly as possible once, he's brother was out of sight.

And for the first time in his life, he wished he could just crawl under a rock.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother

**Chapter II : Mother**

Vlad was aware of the stories, the whispers and the rumors, the not so, nice names that the courts like to bestow upon him and the stigma his reputation carried. Lesser vampires, counts and countesses feared him and gladly kissed his ass, in the hopes that his rage nor ill-will would fall upon them.

He scoffed internally; cowards, their all bunch of cowards. You've seen one, you've seen them all.

And despite, his cruelty, despite his brutality, no one dared speak against him. No one had the audacity well, except his own family of course, they had no problems voicing her complaints , or having a joke at his expense.

He excused it mostly, not that he actually sat back and took their jeering; he was more than capable of making a reference or jab or two, blackmail also came in handy at family get- togethers, as well.

Lost in thought he hadn't realized that he had reached his mother's bedroom chambers. He stood there a good while, contemplating whether or not he should knock or just came back another day. However, he had no way of covering up his absence, if Mircea caught wind of his broken promise. Not that he actually promised, but he wasn't stupid he could read in between the lines, and more than likely he risked the possibility of being screwed by him, if did find out.

His dear, big brother, was known for softness and mercy, but rubbed the wrong way, well, he was a force to reckoned with. And seeing that hidden side of him , isn't something that he would particularly enjoy. He did once and never again, will he play with fire.

He dusted some imaginary dirt of his black cloak, while simultaneously taking a deep breath, he knocked. For a moment, nothing happened, maybe she was asleep, that temporarily relieved him, until-

" Come in." He heard the gentle, yet feeble voice of his mother. He felt his throat go dry and felt body silently shaking. He took another deep breath and opened the chamber door as quietly and slowly as possible, when he stepped in, he was greeted to kind smile of his mother. She was sitting up in her rather large bed. The bottom half of her body covered by various blankets and covers. Her long dark blonde hair was braided and rested at the side of her shoulder. Her clothing was light and a large scowl covered her bare shoulders. He took note of the assorted colors of yarn that decorated her bed and the make-shift quit and knitting needles that rested in her lap.

" Darling."

" Mother." he nodded.

" How long do you plan to stand there. Come. sit." she scooted up a bit, moved her the yarn and patted down some area of her bed. He obeyed and took a seat. He folded his hands in his lap, and tried his best to avoid awkward glances. He heard her clear her throat to grab his attention.

" So, how did the meeting go this morning."

" A nightmare."

She placed a delicate hand upon her lips to suppress a laugh at his deadpan answer. " I see than. It didn't go as fruitfully as you wished."

" Not particularly."

" I see, was your father acting like a stubborn mule again."

" Sorin and Radu acted no better, while your eldest, son, my brother ditched last minute." he scowled.

" I'll be sure to give them a stern talking too then." despite her rigid words, her soft face still expressed nothing, but solemn tenderness.

" Mother."

" Yes."

" Ho-" he paused for moment, to make sure his thoughts were in order " How have you've been feeling."

" Hmm, oh. Hh, just fatigued, nothing too serious you know how anemia is." she didn't look him this time, as she knowingly trailed off, and opted for gazing down at her half-knitted quit, her gentle fingers smoothing out all the wrinkles and nicks. " please, don't worry, dear, I'm fine." she looked up again, placing her hand upon his shoulders. Another smile graced her lips, however, he couldn't get over how sad her emerald eyes looked and how frail she was. She lost some weight he thought quietly to himself, and that struck a chord in him, and it stung, painfully. He desperately wanted to bolt out the door, or anything to divert his attention away from his mother's sickness. Unbeknown, to him, she was thinking the same thing -

" But anyways, I didn't call you all the way down here, so we could talk about my...illness."

" Ulterior motives I see."

" Maybe."

" Well."

" Vlad, how old are you?"

" Is this one of your trick question?"

" I'm being serious dear."

" 500 something, I suppose, I don't kept track."

" I do."

" Mother, where are going with this?"

" Well, I'm just wondering..

" Wondering about…

" Darling, when are you finally going to find wife? Oh, dammit, not this again.

" Mother, I have no interest in marriage."

" And why not, you don't plan on staying bachelor forever do you."

" I was married once before… " he shrugged offhandedly. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about this particular subject.

" Yes, and it ended in separation." she laced her soft fingers around his " Look, dear, I know it's hard, I know that your marriage with Mina ended quite…

" Disastrously." he chipped in bitterly.

" But that doesn't mean everything has to come to a stop- there's always second chances, you can't remain in this stump forever. I know you loved Mina and very much so, but it's time to move on now."

" Mother." he turned to her.

" I just want you to be happy. I want you find someone else."

" There is no one else. I appreciate the concern-"

" However?"

" However, it won't happen.." he says quietly, staring off into some corner of the room. He feels his mother's hand squeeze tighter, as she lets out a small sigh.

He huffs heavily, he was tired of this disheartening topic at this point, but his mother was persistent and he didn't even know why, she was so pushy about him remarrying again. However, what really annoyed him was that she only like that towards him, Sorin and Radu seemed to be exempted from her ire, well at least for now, he thought sourly to himself.

 **A/N** _ **:**_ _Gosh, I finally updated. Sorry for the late chapter, I was having issue with inspiration and having no idea where I wanted to go with this story, but here it is, again sorry that it short hopefully the next chapter will be longer._

 _Comments and reviews are very much welcomed! : -)_

 _And thanks again Kyoand yuya for the suggestion._


	3. Chapter 3

If there ever was a time, Vlad wished he could vanish off the face of the world, it would be now. His talk with his mother only worsen his already sour mood, of course it wasn't his mother herself, but the topic at hand. The last thing he wanted at the moment was remembering Mina, though that was feet within in itself, he thought bitterly to himself, as he wandered around the royal gardens, lost to his musings, his legs with a mind if their own and unable to focus on any work at hand.

At least, the night was tranquil tonight, as he peered up to the midnight heavens. The moon was high and brilliant and full, illuminating the darkness alongside the twinkling of the hot, white stars. Eventually he stumbled upon one of the palaces many ponds surrounded by stones carved in intricate details. Of what, he couldn't be sure, though he was certain, by the many figures imprinted upon it, that it was playing out some kind parable or an ancient story, all but forgotten. Whatever it was, he didn't care much to think about it beyond surface level.

He caught himself for a moment, why was he here? He wondered as his eyes roamed instantly, upon the marble goddess, that stood at the end of the body of water, bent at the knees, she was nude except for the flow of fabric that was twisted and draped around her body. Her eyes were solemn, soft, focused upon the surface of the rippling waters, as both her arms held up onto to a rather large vase from which translucent water poured forth.

IT was then that he remembered the reason. It was Mina's favorite place to sit by, to write, to draw, to think, a place to escape, from the court's cynical eyes, demanding expectations, and him.

He bit the inside of his cheek, he came out here to not think of her and here he was, reminiscing and longing like some love struck idiot. It made him sick to his stomach, it's been 50 years since their marriage had not just fallen apart, but had been smashed into oblivion, crushed, trampled upon, beyond repair. And here he was still trapped by her lingering presence. Trapped…..?

He sighed heavily, as he took a sit on one the cornerstones, pressing a hand to face, rubbing the bridge of his nose and the top of his forehead to try to sooth away the startings of a massive headache, but it was all for not.

It was bad enough, or moreso, he found himself these days,

unwillingly greeted with images of her both in his awaken state and much more in his sleep. Her scent had never, really left their room, it lingered in every corner, in the sheets, the pillows, his clothes. No matter how many times they all got washed, she's was there, always there. To mock him? To scorn him? Probably? After all he deserved it, didn't he?

" Lovely night isn't it, little brother." his musings were then cut short.

" What do want traitor." he huffed despite himself, however he still refused to look in Mirea's general direction.

" Still mad?

" What do you think?"

" I think you need to let it go. You're like father, always holding grudges."

" I am nothing like that man." He replied snidely.

" Keep acting like that, and you'll grow old and sour just like him."

" Go to hell."

" I rather not."

" Do have anything else better to do rather, than patronize me, brother."

" No, not really." he went silence for moment, pressing a knuckle to his lips in mock contemplation. " I saw, mother, again today."

" Really now."

" I'm glad you went."

Vlad only hummed in response.

" Come, now, brighten up.

" Bite me."

" You know, She told me, what you two talked about earlier."

" Brilliant. Now if you're finished, go away."

" I agree with her."

" Don't you always."

" you need to move on."

" I don't need you nor her meddling in my love life."

Mircea, snorted as he placed pressed a fist to his mouth. But that failed miserably, as he continued to heave in silence mirth which only confused and infuriated him all the more.

" I'm lost did I say say something funny, or are you having a brief moment of temporary insanity."

" N-no.." he inhaled deeply, placing a hand to his chest. " it's just -

" What he means to say is that shacking up with random prostitutes on a nightly basis, isn't exactly what one would associate with a love life." and a new player enters the field.

Vlad found himself glaring in another direction, where Sorin decided to make his grand entrance, looking haughty and smug, as per usual, his green eyes glinting in morbid amusement.

" How long have you been listening." he growled.

" Long enough. Haven't denied the prostitutes, have you." He crossed his arms, twirling a lock of black curls, that were free of their usual pony-tail.

" I've confirmed nothing, you blubbering snake."

" Silence is always the guilty verdict." he dawdled.

" Please, go choke on something."

" Am I supposed to take that as a double meaning."

" Must you turn everything I say into a innuendo!"

" It wouldn't be any fun, if I didn't."

" Drop dead."

" You have such a lovely way with words." be brushed of his clothes with a stroke of his hand.

" Come on you two enough." it seemed Mirea was over his previous fit. Vlad muttered something over his breath before standing to leave.

" Leaving the party so soon." Sorin interjected.

" Screw off!" he stormed off. However, Mirea had other ideas as he chased after him " Come one, Vlad"

" ." he snapped through clenched teeth, As he marched through the bushes and across the various gardens, as Mirea trailed his steps with Sorin slithering a few meters behind them, glee evident on his features.

" Where are you going."

" More prostitutes, I presume."

" No! Leave me be!"

" Vlad come back."

Vlad gritted his teeth, as he exited the gardens and down towards the main hall, and stormed out of the behemoth, front doors with a thunder and finally, as well as practically ripped passed the gates. Causing the guards, servants, lords or anyone unlucky enough to be in his path to scurried away in dread, as crimson tendrils and black ooze blazed behind his every step. He needed to get away. He wanted to get away. It had to be anywhere, but here.

* * *

It took awhile, but finally, finally he lost track of his brothers. A great thing about capes they doubled as a cloak and lucky for him, he was wearing normal clothing. White dress shirt, tall black leather boots and black slacks, he left anything that could distinguish him as a royal all at home, giving him the freedom to lose himself in the myriads of people and not be gawked at, as he wandered the streets.

However, there was still the fact, that his brothers were still out and about, so he couldn't visit any of his normal hideouts, he had to improvise. Nothing terrible in itself, finding new things to do or find had it perks, hopefully, it would be enough to keep his thoughts busy, though he would be kidding himself if he thought that would occupy his mind absolutely and completely. The funny thing is the more you try not to think about it, the more you do.

Funny, now that he thought about it, rarely ever traveled to the outskirts of his kingdom before, as what laid in front and the forests that rested in the back. The ones that him and siblings took to exploring and playing in during their very short childhood. Thanks to the darkness, the woods appeared more menacing rather welcoming, he scoffed as if that would bother him in the least. He was known as the ruthless Vlad Tepes, Vlad the impaler, a couple of trees would not threatened him.

He took a step forth, his boots crunching stray twigs and shriveled leaves, as he moved about, no destination in sight. Without prying eyes he pulled back the hood of his cloak and took in the smell of the grass, the oak and splintered wood. He found himself closing his eyes, feeling the cool breeze caress his skin and sound of the branches swaying and various critters rummaging through the foliage and scampering from tree to tree. By no means was it an orchestra, but it was nice, peaceful even much more preferable to squabbles of low lifes that didn't deserve his time and bitter arguments being launched at ever corner during court sessions and order meetings. Yes, this much more nicer and calming than he thought, it was like his previous annoyances were washed away and replaced with nothingness. He felt weightless. His ears twitched, he could've sworn he heard the splashing of water. A lake perhaps or a river-he slowly opened his eyes, surveying, hearing, however nothing Maybe he was hearing things. He continued walking in silence-until he heard the splashing again, but this time is was accompanied by a soft hum. He stopped in his tracks again, listening, waiting. The humming soon turned into words, again he was too far away to hear what was being said, and yet the voice sounded so, sweet, so tender, childlike. He continued once more his curiosity lured.

The voice was louder and words he could make out now -

 _Hăita liuliu ş-îi dormi,_

 _Hăita liuliu ş-îi dormi,_

 _Când te-i scula mărişi,_

 _Când te-i scula mărişi,_

A lullaby...a familiar one at that.

 _Mari ca şi paltinu,_

 _Mari ca şi paltinu, măi,_

 _Tari ca şi stejariu,_

It was some sort of waterfall, or a lake perhaps, however what it was, was insignificant to the being that caught his attention. The first thought that came to him was that she was gorgeous, almost angelic under the moonlight, that bathed her skin to near translucence. Her eyes were closed, not from tension, but from tranquility as her small fingers weaved through her golden locks, that hung lazily down to her waist. He felt himself swallow hard, when he finally realized she was completely in the nude and seemingly unaware of his presence, still he did not move, his crimson eyes unwavering and his body rigid. Deep down in his gut he knew this was wrong, not that he was righteous individual by any means, but still he had standards and acting like a creepy pervert was one of them. He needed to leave, but he couldn't, he can't, he didn't want to. He wanted to continue to watch, to gaze and yet- blue eyes, so, they blue then, wide doe- then it hit him like a punch to the gut that she, this woman, was staring, horrified back at him, Mouth slightly opened and eyes blank with silent fright and cheeks red with embarrassment.

He was caught. A pervert, hiding in the bushes and waiting in anticipation for his prey. He felt a cold shower of shame wash over him, as the two parties refused to move, unable to speak nor comprehend the situation they were in. He needed to speak, and quick to what- defend himself? Apologize? Run? At this point and time, running sounded about right-

"Ahg!" something round and hard crashed right into his face, distorting his vision-were those white spots? And tumbled to the ground. As the woman quickly rushed through the water and hurried to find her clothes in a state of panic. It was but a moment, yet it felt like hours as he regained his perception, as the golden-hair woman tried to escape. Honestly, he wasn't thinking, then again today was nothing but back to back unfortunate events for him, and he grabbed the girl's arm before she could disappear.

" W-wait."

" Let go of me, you sick pervert!" she shrieked, tugging and clawing at his arm to release his grip on her, as well as struggling to keep her bare body covered.

" Listen-am." he didn't finish that sentence, as her right knee slammed right into his groin- a loud gasp tore from his lips, as both hands cupped his crotch in agony-but as swift as that happened, his whole body was lifted off the ground and his world went tumbling as his back flung to the cold hard ground. There wasn't a lot things out in the world that stunned him, but this be far took the cake, as he blinked in astonishment.

He looked girl with the golden hair was gone, without word and without a trace. He cursed himself and his bad luck. He should've just went to the bar instead and saved himself the embarrassment, a bruised back and tender family jewels.

He was going to get plastered tonight, that was for sure, as he huffed inwardly.

For other's dreams were escapes, a diversion from reality. For him on the other hand, dreams were another gateway for his nightmares and insecurities to make themselves known.

* * *

" _Your a damn fool. A DAMN, DAMN FOOL!" her lower lip trembled slightly. Soft tears blaze wet trails down her firm cheeks._

" _I've never loved you. In what world would anyone? If so they're an idiot, to ever think to love a monster, a devil, such as yourself."_

 _Out of all pain that had been inflicted upon him during his long-lifetime, never had words hurt so bad, to hurt worse than any blade that manage to break through his skin and to never heal._

* * *

Words , broken memories, more words, Mina. Alcohol. Ugh his mind was swarming and his mouth was aggravatingly dry, as the the thin wall of wakefulness and consciousness faded entirely, leaving him sluggish and irritable. Perhaps drinking all hours of the previous day, wasn't such a good idea after all.

His head felt heavy, like it was laced with lead and to make matters worse his chest felt worse, making it hard to roll over on his side. All he wanted to do today was ignore his duties and responsibilities and just sleep in for the day. However, the weight on his chest shifted lightly. He tried not to pay it any mind. For a minute the shifting stopped, until the jabbing of small fingers were poking him in the face.

Reluctantly, he cracked up an eye, expecting to see nothing, but a blandly decorated ceiling, but instead was greeted with a pair of wide, sky blue eyes a crooked smile with a missing tooth and a cascade of messy black-hair.

" You sure took your time to wake up, big brother! " her voice chirped, though somewhat exasperated ,through the morning air. He groaned internally,as his head started to throb and wished death upon himself.

" CC what are doing?" he glared at the small, yet heavy 12 year old that was making herself at home disrupting his ability to breathe. How did she get in anyways? He made sure to lock his door before he went to sleep-ah, it seems in his drunken stupor, forgot to lock up. Damn.

" Daddy told me to get you."

" does the old bastard want- And get off me." she scowled at him, before sticking her tongue out at him and sliding of his chest, flopping down on his bed, head dangling, off the edge.

" Don't know, he just told me to wake your quote lazy ass up." he growled as he shoved her foot of his body.

" Y'know you're awfully cranky, tonight-then again you're always grumpy." he grumbled the last part to herself.

" Maybe because I trier of annoying imps waking me from my slumber." he finally shoved her entirely off his bed and she fell with a thump.

" OW! You stupid jerk!"

" Know that your oh so illustrious mission is complete get out. So, I can dress."

" Hmph, Maybe I don't wanna." she crossed her arms stubbornly.

" Unless you want to see me completely in the nude, I suggest otherwise."

Her face shriveled up in obvious disgust. " You're gross." and without another word ran out his room and slammed his door shut, to leave him lone with his wandering thoughts. _Ugh! I never want to have children._

Just when he thought he was free, the heavens decidedly agreed to make his life a living hell. The day started with another, long tedious order meeting and then the rest of the afternoon was going through paperwork upon paperwork, until Radu interrupted him for the sole purpose of annoying the ever loving hell out of him in which he threatened to rip his entrails out and strangle him with them, if he persisted. Getting the message he left him with a puff. However, Vlad doubted his reign of terror was over and was probably plotting a new strategy to get under his skin. And on top of all that his thoughts were plagued once more, but the woman with the golden hair.

Eventually , he found himself lingering in the ballroom, where his mother and a couple of servants were separating groups of fresh roses. Whites, reds and so on and so forth, as he watched them go about their business apathetically.

" Dear, what's with that face."

" Why are you planning a ball of all things, at this period of time." he stared pointedly at his mother's back. She was up and out, but under doctor's order was to refrain from any strenuous work or anything that would cause a great deal of stress. And here she is planning some huge pointless ball.

" We always have one during the fall. Is you memory that faulty."

" Your suppose to be avoiding strenuous work."

" I am. Storing flowers isn't going to make me keel over."

She turns a hand placed on her hip, to indicate her annoyance. " Honestly, you're just like father. You two can't stop breathing down my neck every time I do something."

" You're still recovering, I'm not sure this is wise-"

" Oh, hush. I'm fine. Besides the servants and decorators and planners will be doing most of the work. I'm just overseeing everything, nothing more."

He grumbled something under his breath, as he took a sit in some near by chair, his legs crossed and hands intertwined in exasperation, that because he didn't know what else to do with them.

" Sometimes I get the feeling, you have an ulterior motive to this-ball."

" And what makes you think that-" she smirked playfully before focusing her attention one of the servants " Oh, Ava make sure you don't mix the roses and the irises.

" Yes, M'lady." the servant quietly tilted her head in acknowledgement and continued to her task at hand.

" Thank you, dear."

" I am to assume, that you've invited some young, attractive, unwed women to this ball of yours." he peered outside, which was an easy task, seeing that the ballroom was made up of large, imposing windows, that stood nearly 9 feet high. Luckily for him it was dark and wouldn't have to worry about being blinded.

" Oh, you now me so well." she laughed into her palm.

She walked over to the chair her son was sitting in, in two, small strides. His gaze turned upward to greet her emerald ones, soft and tender, as always. It was odd, his mother, she was the epitome of gentleness, yet she always seemed all-knowing under all that elegance and yet, she married one of the most ruthless warlords in vampirc history and had given birth to men such as himself and his brothers that resembled and took to heart their father's ideologies. It was a very, odd contrast that he constantly found himself reflecting on when days were dull and uninteresting.

Her hands were warm, and small, as they cupped his face, her thumbs caressed his hard cheekbones and brushed some strands of hair from the frame of his face, pushes it back to rejoin the rest that was bundled up into a ponytail.

She sighs quietly to herself " I still can't believe how handsome you seems like yesterday that you were just a little boy that barely fit in my arms." her smiled widen in reminiscence and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Instinctively he found himself closing his eyes, savoring her touch.

She pulled away slowly " You worry we so."

" I'm sorry." he murmured sullenly.

" No need." she pulled away " well, I have work to do.

He nodded " Very well, then I'll take my leave."

" Oh, um Vlad."

" Yes."

" Before dinner can you come to my study for, but a moment, if you have the free time."

" Sure-why?"

" There's someone I like for you to met."

" I see." his eyes leered off into dark corner.

She chuckled " Don't worry darling, it's not one of my friends."

He breathed sigh of relief-wait "Please, tell me Grandmother isn't' coming for one her infamous visits, is she."

" Why would I introduce you to your grandmother. Just come alright."

" Fine. I'll come." and with that he was off.

I it was nearly 6 and dinner was soon and it's way and like he promised and journeyed to his mother's private study. He prayed to god above that it wasn't someone from his mother's circle of friends or some sort of matchmaking session or his grandmother making a surprise visits, he shuddered, as he veered down the halls up to the third floor where his destination laid.

He rasped his knocks against the oak door of her study.

" Come in."

He enter, apprehensive and peering into every corner of her study to make sure no one was hiding, preparing to assault him, but it was just his mother and him, suspicion told hold his tense body.

" So…"

She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly if you asked him.

" Wait here." he turned to another door that existed adjacent to her desk and cracked open the door. " You came out now, dear."

" Ah, Yes ma'am." that voice was familiar, he heard it before and out came a young, woman, dressed in your typical servants clothing. She was looking down, a bit nervous.

He had golden hair tied in a ponytail and wide blue-doe eyes…

She looked up, smiling weakly until she meet his gaze and it dropped from her lips-

" **You!"**

* * *

And it ends here folks. Wow, I can't believe I finished this, but it's done. I'm really, really enjoying writing this and I hope those who are following the story are too.

And thank you guys, so much for the reviews and comments. It really made me happy, thank you so much and stay tune next time.

Oh, and by the way, here is the lyrics to the song, Seras was singing.

?t=es&p=4173

And here's the actually song, well a close approximation to the lyrics, but here ya go.

watch?v=CNIMe-vj8Eo&index=52&list=PLc5eKfpiG1LfWgyxZ26qrEXrSvOq82M_Q


End file.
